


In Sweet

by WontMelt



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Face Slapping, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Richie Tozier, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sexual Tension, eddie has had enough, eddie tops, let me believe stan is still with us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WontMelt/pseuds/WontMelt
Summary: "Wait, Eds, shit, right against the door? Shouldn't we like, go to the bed or something?"Eddie looked to contemplate it for a second, before shaking his head. "You could go again."Oh. So that's how the night was going to go.





	In Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> just the usual pwp because why would there be plot if ur horn :))

Richie fumbled with the key, just managing to unlock the door to their cabin before being manhandled inside by the fuming Eddie Kaspbrak.

Just one twenty minute car ride earlier, they had been having dinner with the old gang. Everything was going well, all of the respective couples were in good spirits and the air was casual, no longer bearing the burdens of their pasts. 

That was until dessert, when Richie fucking Tozier, the tool that he is, decided to start making_ those _eyes at Eddie. Of course it made him blush immediately, as it usually does. Eddie scowled, brushing Richie off as calmly as he could by turning to talk to Stan sitting beside him. As always, Richie was ruthless, but not over-bearing. He chimed in occasionally in Eddie and Stan's conversation, not wanting to take his attention away from the subject of his sexual teasing, all while slowly snaking his foot up Eddies leg. Obviously it didn't go unnoticed by Eddie, but he pretended to ignore it while shooting not so subtle glaces across the table at Richie. Richie made sure to keep eye contact when he pushed his foot up further, only to be met with a decent sized bulge in Eddie's trousers. He shifted his foot, and damn if it didn't make Eddie bolt in his seat and announce to the group that they were leaving early. 

The car ride over was filled with groping, stolen kisses, and petting. Eddie was sure they nearly died at least twice on the way home. 

Which brings them back to the the current situation.

Eddie forcefully reached over Richie's shoulder to slam the door shut, while using his knee to nudge Richie's legs apart. He let them go eagerly, in his mind, he was getting exactly what he wanted. That was, until his head was flung to the side, followed by a distinct stinging on his left cheek. 

Eddie just fucking _slapped_ him. 

Fuck, that did something to him. It was like the shock traveled from his check straight to the dick. He had talked to Eddie about wanting these things during sex, but Eddie never agreed with much enthusiasm, so Richie stopped bringing it up. Eddie might have just opened a can of worms. 

"Oh, Eds, what the fuck man?" Richie asked, growing harder in his pants by the second.

"Shit, I'm sorry, oh my god did I read the situation wrong?" Eddie's eyes were wide, he looked almost like he was going to cry. 

"No! Fuck no, I just never expected nervous Eddie to grow a pair and finally hit me like a man."

"Oh my god Rich, this is so stupid-" Richie cut him off

"I liked it, a lot." His eyes darted between Eddie's worried eyes and his pouty lips. He wanted to kiss those lips so bad. 

"Oh yeah?" That was what Eddie needed to gain his confidence back, he pushed his knee up against Richie's crotch to feel the hard heat still stuck under his dress pants. 

"Shit," Richie rocked his hips against that pressure, putting on a show for Eddie and letting him know just how he felt about the situation. "Yeah," Richie darted his eyes back to Eddie's, observing his gaze. Eddie always got shy about eye contact while they had sex, which was a testament to his current temper considering he held Richie's eye contact with valor. Fuck, Richie must've gotten him real bothered with that stunt at the restaurant. "Eddie please," 

Eddie didn't say anything. He moved his face forward, feigning a kiss. Richie followed his lips, but Eddie kept just out of reach, until Richie tipped his head back in frustration and exposed his throat. Eddie began kissing under his chin, moving up to peck Richie's cheek where his palm had hit, before moving down to suck on his adam's apple. Richie swallowed, and could feel Eddie pinch his skin between his teeth before he was on the move again. He sunk down to his knees and started to finally work on getting Richie's pants out of the picture. Richie tilted his head down to watch. 

"Wait, Eds, shit, right against the door? Shouldn't we like, go to the bed or something?" 

Eddie looked to contemplate it for a second, before shaking his head. "You could go again."

Oh. So that's how the night was going to go. 

Richie didn't respond, instead just covered him mouth to stop himself from moaning when Eddie finally got his fly loose and started mouthing him through his underwear. Eddie licked and kissed him wetly, while his hands tugged Richie's pants down to his knees and moved back to hold onto his hips, right at the top edge of Richie's briefs. The wet head from Eddie's mouth was started to make his head spin. He still had his sweater on, it was too fucking hot. He bucked his hips at Eddie's mouth, before his hips were forcefully pushed back against the door. Eddie shot a glare up to him. He did have some mercy though, because he started coaxing Richie's briefs off his hips and down to his ankles where his pants were still gathered. Eddie momentarily turned his attention downwards to get Richie's shoes and clothing off, before coming back up to his cock. It was standing at attention before him and the tip was already drooling pre. Eddie used his pointer finger to gather it up before teasingly spreading it over Richie's tip with the single finger. Richie keened. 

"Ooh fuck,"

Eddie pressed his hand firmly to Richie's bare hip and wrapped the other around the base of his dick before popping the head into his mouth. He didn't start sucking right away, instead he opted to swirl his tongue around the tip, briefly pressing his tongue against the slit, causing Richie to hiss. Then he moved his tongue to the underside and pressed against the roof of his mouth. Richie tried to buck his hips again, but was partially held down by Eddie's hand, partially by his own will to not make Eddie choke. He pushed an exhale through his nose. Richie moved his hands down to Eddie's head, not to control him at all, more to lovingly pet the top of his head. Eddie allowed him, becoming less tense and starting to modestly bob his head on his dick. It felt so good to Richie the way that Eddie massaged his tongue on his underside. Richie puffed out a breath again, his hands were starting to shake and scratch at Eddie's scalp. A little signal they made for if they were about to cum. Richie fully expected Eddie the germaphobe to to pull off, but he started sucking and hollowing his cheeks more vigorously, and moved one hand lower to cup Richie's balls and play with the skin there. Richie twisted Eddie's hair in his fingers. 

"F-fuckin hell Eddie, I'm gonna cu- Aah" Eddie swallowed around Richie's cock, practically pull the cum straight from his balls. Richie wasn't able to finish his sentence before squirting down Eddie's throat. He looked down to see Eddie's brows knitted in concentration. He was clearly focusing on swallowing every drop. But he just kept fucking _swallowing,_ milking Richie far past the high of his aftershocks. He groaned when Eddie finally pulled off and wiped his lips. He looked up at Richie before rising to his feet and kissing him. Richie melted right into it, his knees already weak from the previous orgasm. Eddie deepened it, licking into Richie's mouth before teasingly pulling back and smiling. Richie looked into his eyes while Eddie smirked. He brought his hand up to Richie's face and squeezed both sides of his cheek "Open up Tozier." He applied more force until Richie reluctantly opened his lips. Eddie moved closer, licking the corner of his mouth before moving to spit right into Richie's open lips. He swallowed it obidently after holding on his tongue for a second.

Richie spoke up, voice still scratchy "Okay, so, bedroom?"

"Yeah, fuck yeah." Eddie nodded, and grabbed Richie by the wrist to practically drag him to the bedroom. Richie just managed to kick his pants off lest he trip on their way to fuck. If he had any shame, he would be embarrassed that his whole dick was out while Eddie was still fully dressed with nothing but a bit of mussed hair. 

They made their way to the bedroom, sharing a few kisses and more than a few glances on their way over.

Once inside, Eddie took charge once again.

"Richard, take your clothes off and sit facing the door." He ordered. Richie followed, going to swiftly pull his remaining sweater over his head and sit on the floor facing their bedroom door. It was then that he realized their door had a full length mirror attached, and he could see himself fully naked and already hardening up again. 

Eddie came up beside him, having removed his own clothes, and set a bottle of lube next to them. Eddie sat on the floor behind Richie and looked at their reflection over his shoulder. "You good?" He whispered in Richie's ear, without breaking eye contact through the mirror.

Richie exhaled "Yeah, I'm good," he briefly turned to peck Eddie's lips. "Now hurry and get a finger in me"

"Alright bossy pants, spread your legs, and don't stop watching." 

Richie did as he was told, quickly falling back into line. Eddie moved to sit more on one side of him, and used one hand under Richie's knee to lift his leg up, and the other snaked down between his legs. He avoided his still mostly soft dick in favor of rubbing over his hole, until his fingertips hit something hard. Both of their gazes moved to look between Richie's legs. That's when Eddie's eye caught a glint of metal hiding there. 

"Richie fucking Tozier, were you wearing a plug to our semi formal dinner?"

Richie smiled "What can I say, I'm a motivated man." 

Eddie tugged and pushed at the base of it, causing Richie to close his eyes and groan. It wasn't a small plug in the slightest, and he could feel the firm metal gliding over his walls to make room. 

"Open your eyes Rick, keep watching." Eddie tugged at the base of the plug again, as is to punctuate his demand. Richie did obey though, and looked at the spot Eddie was tugging his plug. He watched with a lazy gaze as his hole spread and Eddie finally pulled the plug fully out of him. He discarded it next to the lube bottle, and moved back to stick three fingers into Richie's hole. The went in with almost no resistance, and Richie was practically drooling at the sight of his hole so loose and willing. Eddie seemed to notice as well, because Richie heard him groan right next to his ear. The fact that Eddie was aroused by the sight as much as he was made his cock twitch against his stomach. Eddie definitely saw, but chose to ignore it in favor of thrusting his fingers to the hilt. He pulled them back again, added his pinkie along with the other three fingers, and began thrusting. He scissored his fingers just to see Richie gape before continuing to thrust. Richie always loved having something inside him, but it was totally different when it was Eddie inside him. He was letting out little "ah, ah, ah," sounds with every thrust, and his cock had started leaking against the jut of his hip. He rocked his hips, keening every time Eddie's fingers would brush over his prostate. Eddie eventually found a rhythm where he was hitting Richie's prostate with every thrust. There were already tears starting to well in Richie's eyes, the pleasure almost felt like too much, but it was still so good, he wouldn't dare ask Eddie to stop. 

"Shit, Ed's, don't fucking stop oh my god god is so fucking hot, shit," Richie couldn't help talk Eddie's ear off, even during sex. 

"Yeah, I won't, fuck Richie, look at you." Eddie was staring at the stop they were connected, Richie was too.

Eddie stopped his thrusting in favor of something to really get Richie's attention. He fully seated all four fingers in Richie, before going to violently rub over his prostate. There was less thrusting and more massaging from the inside. Richie was done for, he grabbed for the arm holding his knee up and whined. His toes were curling from the stimulation. "Eddie, Eds, oh my god," 

Eddie was motivated, and kept assulting that one spot in him. Richie's thighs were shaking, and before he knew it, he was tilting his head back in extasy as a dry orgasm wracked though his body. Eddie only stopped his fingering when Richie was practically ripping his hand out of him. Richie felt his hand shaking when he grabbed Eddie's wrist. 

"Are you, hah, trying to kill me Edward? I might die if you make me cum any more," 

"Then perish, asshole." 

Eddie moved to spin them around so he was behind Richie again, and pressed a hand on Richie's back until he got the hint to bend down. With a bit of shuffling, Eddie had Richie facing the mirror with his ass up, and Eddie kneeling behind him. Richie got a glimpse of his cock while they were moving, and he saw how painfully hard Eddie looked. His dick was leaking, and a ruddy red colored the tip. He looked at Eddie's face in the mirror, and gave him a slightly nod. That was all Eddie needed to thrust his head into Richie's hole. It had been so stretched at that point, there was little resistance, and Eddie bottomed out instantly. Richie and Eddie both moaned, finally getting what they had wanted. There was a mutual understanding that neither would last very long in the end. 

Eddie started thrusting, they were quick and snappy, very shallow, and Richie fucking loved it. He loved fucking like they were desperate high schoolers again, just trying to get a nut by the end of break. Even now, with all the time in the world, it made his spine tingle to know that Eddie was still that passionate about him. 

He heard Eddie groan behind him. "Rich, I'm gonna, fuck you're wet, I'm gonna cum," 

Richie clenched around him and Eddie moaned. "Inside," he couldn't think enough to formulate a more coherent sentence, but Eddie clearly didn't care, because after a few more thrusts he was burying himself as deep inside him as he could go. Richie could feel his cock pulse and fill him with cum, it was obscene and almost enough to make him cum himself. 

The bastard with no cool down that Eddie was wouldn't let him though, because right after pulling out, he bent down to lick at Richie's hole. He used his tongue to push any come dripping out back inside where it belonged. Richie sighed at the feeling of Eddie's soft tongue inside him after the rough fuck he gave him seconds earlier. Eddie continued to lick and suck around Richie's hole, and reached one hand around to start jerking his cock. Richie weakly glanced up at the mirror, and seeing Eddie behind him, his devilish hand bobbing between his legs and his hair hurried between his cheeks, it was enough to finally send him over the edge one last time. Once he was finished painting their floor with jizz, he flopped over onto his back, and stared at Eddie. He had a goofy fucking smile on his face

"Oh shit." Richie panted out between breaths. 

"Yeah, fuck," Eddie was still smiling at him, despite suddenly being tired as all hell. "We definitely need a shower."


End file.
